


Forever and Always

by chicagofirelover16



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16
Summary: *I do not own any of the chicago fire People.in this story Gabby has left and thats when sylvie joins, PEtter mills never left squad so Squad 3 conisits of -kelly -mills -cruz -Capp and toneytruck is -Matt -Kidd -gallo -moutch and otis.herman and ritter on engine.otis doesnt die.kidd and severide were together but broke up after her friend came to visit let what happened in the show.this story is a little chopped up it takes bits and p[ieces from the show and i add a lot of my own stuff.Shay never died either btw.hope you all enjoy please do comment and requst and kudos and follow! i will be doing most chapters off of prompts.also off of requsts to.
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. matter of love.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is a prompt of *sending a message of declariopn of love to the one you love by mistake.* hope you enjoy! :)

Kelly Severide and Matt Casey have been best friends since the days at the acadamy, they knew everything about one another, except one thing. They both had romantic feelings for the other.   
One night Kelly was going to go to a club to try and forget his feelings for Matt. Kelly was tired of being alone. He wanted to finally be with the man he has loved for over 20 years.  
Shay was at Mollys, texting Kelly to come there.

Shay-Matt’s here at Molly’s, it's your chance now. You're not with Stella anymore and Matt and Gabby are over, done, like moving to Puerto Rico and signing divorce papers, kinda done.

Kelly- I know, but what if he doesn't feel the same? And what would I even say?

Shay- The truth of how you feel and you'll never know until you try.

Kelly to Matt instead of shay.  
Kelly- I can't just say “Hey matt, i know we have been friends for like ever, but i want to be more than friends. I feel like all of both of our failed relationships have been because we are meant to be together. I can't hide this anymore, I'm madly, head over heels, in love with you.” I can't tell him that shay..  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt is sitting at the bar of mollys when he gets a text from Severide.  
Matt knows it was supposed to go to Shay, so that makes it all the more truer. After Matt reread the text six times,   
Matt walks over to Shay and interrupts her conversation with Brett.  
“Hey, Brett, can i borrow Shay for a minute?  
“Sure.” Brett says, raising an eyebrow at Shay who shrugs her shoulders.  
“Is this true?” Matt asks as Shay takes a drink of her beer and looks at the text. Once she realizes Kelly sent Matt the text meant for her, her eyes go wide. She doesn't know what to say, but she's gonna help them along.  
“Kelly has had feelings for you for a very long time, and yes everything he said in that text is true.” Shay says finishing her beer. Matt cant believe it, he never thought his feelings would actually be returned. He downs a shot that Shay passes him as she says “Do you have feelings for him too?” Shay asks hopeful. She’s shocked when Matt nods his head.  
“Then get your ass over to the apartment, I'll crash with Brett tonight, I'll just tell her it's time for a girls night.” Shay says downing her own shot.  
“Thanks Shay.” Matt says and gets up, puts a fifty on the table and heads out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kelly is watching the hawks game when he looks to see if Shay has replied yet. When he doesn't see a notification, he looks in their texts and sees it's not there. He starts to panic, as there is a knock on the door just as he sees he sent the message to Matt. “Fuck.” Kelly breaths and goes to open the door as he runs his hand over his face.   
When Kelly opens the door to see Matt there, standing looking hot as fuck with his tight grean T-shirt,blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans and army boots, Kelly gulps hard. Matt doesn't waste anymore time and he takes Kelly in an embrace, he looks Kelly directly in the eyes. Oh what beautiful eyes Kelly has, Matt leans in and kisses Kelly soft at first, then when Kelly is over the shock he opens his mouth a bit, and Matt takes full advantage of it, there’s a dance with their tongues, a dance for dominance. Once they break for air they enter the apartment and close the door.   
Once the door is shut, Kelly turns to look at Matt in awe. “I’m..-”  
“I love you.” They both start speaking at the same time but Kelly’s cut off by Matt saying he loves Kelly.  
“You, You love me?” Kelly says stuttering.   
Matt nods and comes over to the older man and says “:I have loved you since the day we first met as crazy kids at the academy, I was always scared of my feelings, I never thought you could feel the same way because of how much of a ladies man you were. When i got your text tonight, i knew you didn't mean to send it to me so i went to Shay for confirmation, and when she told me that it was true, i knew it was finally our time.”  
“Oh Matt, I was always a ladies man to bury my feelings for you, but it never worked.”  
“Well now we know how we feel about each other, what are we gonna do about it?” Matt asks.  
“Let’s take it slow, I want to make sure we work out.” Kelly says as he kisses Matt again, Matt tastes like beer, Vodka and mint, with the special taste of Matt Casey added.  
Matt moans into their kiss, he pulls Kelly closer to him as he breaks their kiss for a moment as Matt whispers into Kelly’s ear saying “i don't think this is taking it slow.” as he grinds his now growing erection into the side of Kelly’s thigh.  
Kelly moans deep and hungerily.  
“You make it very hard to be good, and take things slow when you look hot as fucking hell.” Kelly groans as Matt Kisses his neck. Matt chuckles into Kelly’s neck and says “Sorry, i didn't know that was a problem.” Matt smirks at Kelly.  
“It wouldn’t be if I wasn't trying to be good and take things slow with you.” Kelly says.  
“C’mon Kelly we have known each other for over 20 years, we don't need to take it slow, let's not waste anymore time.” Matt says as he continues to kiss Kellys neck and collar bone.  
“Mmhm, oh kay, but how far do you wanna take this tonight though, i don’t know when Shay will be back.” Kelly says   
“Shay’s staying at bretts tonight, and let's start slow and see where it takes us, that way we are going somewhat slow.” Matt says with a smirk and Kelly laughs, and says “Of course Shay would go to Brett’s tonight, okay i like the sound of this.” Kelly says and pulls Matt close to him, by fisting his hands in the blonds shirt. They kiss passionately, and messily, it's all tongues and teeth, both fighting for dominance, but Kelly wins over as he grinds into Matt with his growing erection, taking Matt by surprise and Kelly smirks into their kiss. Kelly leads them to Kelly’s room without breaking contact.  
Kelly starts kissing down Matt’s neck and to his collarbone, Matt moans loudly, making Kelly grin. “I love hearing the noises you make Matty baby, you're making me so hard just with your noises.”  
“Kel, I need friction, badly right now.” Matt says to Kelly as Matt tries to take off Kelly's shirt, Kelly chuckles and lets Matt take off his shirt, Kelly does the same to Matt as he says “Whatever you need baby, we will go at whatever pace you need to, i love you Matty.” “I love you to kel,” Matt says as he undoes Kelly’s belt buckle and pulls Kelly’s pants down as Kelly does the same to him.

Kelly brings Matt over to the bed, and Kelly's pushes Matt onto the bed and climbs on top of Matt, just holding himself up with his arms, his legs between Matts.

“What do you want Matty?” Kelly asks looking deep into Matt's eyes.  
“I want friction right now.” Matt says as he gulps.  
“:Okay.” Kelly says as he grabs the lube from the nightstand and puts it on both of them.  
Kelly goes back to laying on top of Matt and starts kissing his way from Matt’s happy trail up to his lips. They start rubbing their cocks together, and kissing messily. Kelly starts moaning into Matt’s mouth and Matt Does the same, they are both hard as rocks now, and panting hard.  
“I’m-I’m close, kel.” Matt stutters.  
“I know Matty Me too.” Kelly says and starts tto give Matt a hand job and Matt does the same to Kelly. “Cum for me Matty,” Kelly whispers into Matt's ear, and that's all it took for Matt.  
Matt came undone like never before just pure white hot bliss. With the feeling of Matt coming undone beneath him, Kelly did too, he couldn't help it with the moans and panting of Matt beneath him, he had no control over his body at that moment.  
Once they both came down from their orgasms and Kelly cleaned them both up, they just layed at the top of the bed under the sheets, cuddling.  
“That was absolutely perfect.” Kelly says kissing Matt as his hand roams through the blonds hair.  
“Mhmm,it was.” Matt agrees into their kiss.

Matt spent the night, and they just layed intertwined in each other, they loved one another and that's all that mattered in that moment.


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and kelly come out to 51 and the CFD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and views and follows. Please comment what you think and any requests are welcome!

It was the shift before the annual fireman's picnic and Matt and Kelly were going strong.  
They have been dating for four months now.  
They spend every minute that they're not working together, Shay of course tags along way too much but the two men love her too much to say anything.  
The two men haven't told anyone but Shay and Clarice. They haven't told 51 yet but they had to do it this shift due to them going to the picnic together.  
\--------------------------------  
“Okay, so this is it..” Kelly says standing outside the fire house leaning against his car with Matt by his side.  
“Yep, are you ready?” Matt asks looking at Kelly worriedly.  
“Yes, I'm ready to let the world know your mine. But we should tell Boden first.” Kelly says brushing his fingers over the back of Matt’s hand.  
“Agreed,” Matt says.  
“Let's go then.” Kelly says with a smile on his face, the kind that actually reaches his eyes, Matts been seeing a lot of those on Kelly’s face since they got together.  
They reach bodens office, they both take a deep breath and look at one another, so lovingly its so pure and sincere. They nod at each other then Kelly knocks on bodens door, boden looks up from his desk and waves them in. “What can i help you gentlemen with?” Boden asks.  
“We need to talk to you about something important.” Kelly says as Matt shuts the door behind them.  
“Okay, let's sit down.” Boden says as he gestures to the sitting area in his office. Matt and Kelly sit on the sofa as Boden sits in a chair across from the sofa.  
Matt clears his throat then says, “we wanted to tell you this today, as the picnic is tomorrow and didn't want you to be surprised.” Then kellys smiles at Matt and says   
“Matt and I are a couple, for four months now..” Chief takes a deep breath and ponders this for a moment. Connecting the last four months and the two mens behaves together, once he is finished he says “ok, i can accept this, i don't have a problem, but you will have to fill out paperwork with HR and Kelly you should talk to grissom.. I don't want to have to transfer either of you, so it's best you talk to him today.” Then boden adds “I'm happy for you two.” “Thank you Chief, that means a lot.” Matt says then Kelly sighs and says “thank you and i will talk to Grissom, i’ll take a ride with squad, we gotta fill up anyway, do you mind if i go now Chief, I’ll have my radio with me.” chief nods ” and says “sure, but you both should tell the rest of the house, before you go.”   
Matt and Kelly Look at each other and nod.  
“Kay Chief, we will go do it right now.” Matt says  
Chief nods and Matt and Kelly take their leave. Once outside the office, they run into a blond who smiles and the two handsome men and says “hello gentlemen.” They both nod and say “hi” distractingly.   
Once the woman is out of hearing range, Matt asks “do you want me to come with you when you go see Grissom?” Kelly shakes his head and says “i gotta do this alone, i haven't really talked to Grissom since Benny died, so i have a few things to say to him.” Matt nods and takes Kelly in a quick embrace and kisses him gently then says “I'm here if you need anything.” “I know, lets go tell the rest of the house and get this over with.” Kelly says with a huff.  
Matt nods and they hold hands just until they get just before the common room.   
They walk into the common room, everyone is eating breakfast, but stops and looks up when Matt clears his throat.  
“Kelly and I wanted to tell you something before tomorrow’s picnic.” Matt says and everyone has questioning looks and Matt sees Kidd mouth “Kelly” to Brett and Shay, Brett raises an eyebrow to her partner who just shrugs her shoulders.  
“Matt and I are a couple.” Kelly finally says, not being able to take the   
anticipation any longer.  
There's gasps and questioning looks and sharp intakes of breath, all throughout out the room. Kelly adds “you all have a right to your questions, as long as they aren’t stupid.” Kelly says looking at Capp who says “what” shrugging his shoulders and everyone chuckles a bit, breaking some of tenson. Kelly also adds. “You all only have this shift to ask anything, then the subject is closed and we all go about our regular business.” Matt then says “you don't have to like or agree with our lifestyle choices but in these walls we are a family and we have each other's backs no matter what. You will still have to respect us and have our backs when we are on calls. “ everyone says “yes Captain” then Kelly adds “ what Matt and I do in our personal time is no one's business. Clear?” Everyone nods their heads. And Herman gets up and all eyes are on him to see what he is going to say or do. “Well I for one am happy for you. You both seem happier.” Herman says shaking both men’s hands.  
“Thanks, Herman, means a lot.” Matt says and returns the hand shake.  
“Thanks Herman.. Appreciate it.” Kelly says then he yells out to squad “Squad let's go for a ride” all the squad members get up and head towards the apparatus floor, Matt stops kelly by the doors and sees Kidd walking towards them. Matt quickly says to Kelly “Good luck, and i love you kel, no matter the turn out of this talk you won't lose me.” Matt says squeezing Kelly’s shoulder. “Thanks babe, i love you too, and i won't let Grissom or the CFD come between us, I’ll go to OFI or leave the CFD completely before i let that happen.” Kelly says as Stella reaches them.  
“Kel, i won't let you do that.”   
“Sorry to interrupt but Captain may i speak with kelly for a minute?” Stella asks and Matt looks at Kelly for an answer on whether or not he wants to talk to kidd.  
“It's okay Matty, I'll come find you when i get back.”  
Kelly says, squeezing Matt's hand, Matt nods and leaves the two alone.  
“What’s up Kidd?” Severide asks looking anywhere but her eyes.  
“So it’s Kidd now? Not Stella? Hell Kelly, we have been through a lot, i get your going through a tough time with losing Benny, but-“ kelly puts up a hand to stop her at this point and says “Do not even think for one second that I am only with Matt because i am grieving my father because thats pure bull shit.” Kelly says then takes a deep breath after he sees Kidd looking a bit taken aback he adds “i have been in love with Matt Casey since the academy, i finally am getting my chance with him, and i am truly happy with him, please don't take this personal, i loved you to Stel, but it's different with Matt, it's easy, it right, everything makes sense with him.” Kelly says running a hand through his hair.  
“Just answer me this, were you with him when we were together?” Stella asks with a shaky voice.   
“No, never. We didn't get together until four months ago.” Kelly says.  
Stella nods her head as she says “well i shouldn't keep you any longer, you have impatient men waiting for you.” Stella says, nodding her head towards squad’s rig.  
“Yea i better get going.” Kelly says and heads towards the squad rig.   
Kelly jumps in the rig and says to toney “ we are going to head quarters.” Tony nods and starts the engine, then pulls out the bay doors.  
It's quiet, erry quiet, Kelly turns towards the back of the rig and says “you only have this shift to ask questions, so out with them, I know you all too well, ask something already.”  
Mills is the first one to clear his throat and asks “how long have you two been together?”   
“Four months.”   
“How long have you known you were, well, umm-“ kelly cuts cruz off by saying “im Bi i have known since the academy, no i haven't been with any other men, only matt.” Kelly says answering more questions than were asked.  
“How did you know you were Bi then back at the academy?” Asks Mills.  
Kelly chuckles and smirks at the thought that pops in his head. Remembering the moment his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Matt, then when Matt touched his shoulder for the first time it was like electricity going through him. He knew then and there that he was in for a hard road, because he never thought Matt Casey would ever return his feelings for him.  
“The first time I met Matt, I knew I wasn't straight, it's hard to explain.” Kelly tries to explain.  
“So why didn't the two of you get together back then?” Asks cruz   
“Matt was with Hallie at the time and didnt show any signs of being gay or Bi so I never told him how I felt.”  
Kelly says thinking how things could have been different if he would have told Matt sooner.  
“So how did he ever find out?” Mills ask  
Kelly chuckles and replays the night in his head quickly, then saying “i was texting shay about my feelings for him, and I accidentally sent him a message with a lot of detail of how i felt for him, then he came over and we talked and been together ever since.”  
Kelly says, smiling, just as they pull into headquarters.  
“I’m happy for you lieutenant” tony says  
“Thanks tony.” Kelly says and jumps out of the rig, heading straight to Grissom's office.  
Once Kelly gets to Grissom's office he asks the secretary if he can see Grissom.  
“Sure go on in lieutenant Severide.”  
She says with a flirty smile, that Severide ignores.  
Once Kellys in Grissom's office he walks up to the desk and stands in front of the desk and clears his throat getting Grissoms attention as he is on the phone.  
“Ahh Kelly what do i owe this pleasure to?” Grissom asks once he hangs up the phone.   
“I need to talk to you about something.” Kelly says and sits once Grissom gestures for him to sit.   
“What's wrong.” Grissom asks  
“Nothing really, i am in a better place than i was five months ago, i’m happier i've come to terms with Benny’s death.” Kelly says pausing for a minute then adding, “the person I am with is Who i owe all of my thanks and appreciation to for that though.” Kelly says, smiling at the thought of Matt.  
“You're with Stella Kidd right?” Grissom asks remembering her and Kelly together at Benny’’s funeral.  
“No, actually Gris, im Bi. I'm with Captain Matt casey.” Kelly says smiling.  
“What?” Grissom asks choking on his water that he just took a drink of.  
“I have known since the academy that I am Bi, but back then it wasn't as acceptable as it is now. Also a lot of other factors played in me sticking with women as long as I did. But i'm happy now, I'm happy with Matt.” Kelly says smiling, that smile that reaches his eyes as he thinks about Matt.  
“Kelly, you can’t be serious.” Grissom says finally.  
“I am, and if you try to pull your position as commissioner on this I’ll leave the CFD, before I would leave Matt or let you make one of us transfer houses or derank Matt.” Kelly says sternly.  
“You wouldn’t really leave CFD. Now come on Kelly.”  
Grissom says, thinking Kelly is bluffing but oh is he ever wrong.  
“Try me.” Kelly says harshly.  
Grissom sees the determination in Kelly’s eyes and it is written all over his face.  
“Fine. But don't let this get in the way of your work ok?” Grissom says firmly.  
“Thank you and i won't.” Kelly says as he leaves the office.  
———————————————————————  
The rest of shift goes smoothly, once shift is over Kellys outside waiting for Matt as he was finishing up paperwork.  
Shay walks over to kelly and says "I'm going over to clarices tell the picnic, we will meet you guys there." Shay says smiling and kelly nods and give shay a kiss on the cheek.  
Matt finally comes out, once he reaches the car, kelly embraces him and kisses him with everything he has.  
"Mhmm, what was that for?" Matt asks

"Because I haven't been able to kiss you in twenty four hours and its killed me." Kelly says opening Matt's door for him.  
"Me too." Matt says kissing kelly again before he gets in the car…


	3. Morning in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in bed together.. SMUT.

When Matt and Kelly entered Kelly and Shays apartment, Matt has been pretty much living there as of late though.

As soon as the door is shut and locked behind them, Their lips crash onto one another's, hands start roaming, “Mhmm, i’ve missed being able to do this very much these past twenty four hours.” Kelly says as Matt kisses Kelly’s neck.

“I know me too, it's hard not being able to touch or kiss you at work.” Matt admits as Kelly nips at his ear lobe.

“I agree, but enough talking, I need you Matt.” Kelly says as he takes off Matts T-Shirt then his own.

“Okay, by the way I am ready to go all the way.” Matt says with a smirk on his face.

“Are you sure Matty?” Kelly asks, taken aback, they have been together for four months and haven't had intercourse yet.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Matt says then leans in to Kelly and Whispers in his ear, seductively “I want to feel you inside me.” Kelly takes in a sharp intake of breath, before either of them knows what's happening, Kelly's lips crash onto Matt's neck as Kelly walks them backwards towards Kelly’s room.

Matt Moans most of the way to the bedroom, he can't help it, with Kellys magic tongue, as Matt calls it working its magic on his neck, then collarbone and ear lobe.

Once in Kelly’s room, Kelly takes Matt's pants off, then his own. “Eager are we?” Matt teases Kelly.

“Very.” Kelly says honestly, looking into Matts eyes., Matt can see the love, lust and pure desire in Kelly’s eyes.

With that it’s Matts turn to start pleasuring his Boyfriend.

Matt gets on his knees in front of Kelly and starts to take Kelly’;s erection in his hands, Kelly takes a sharp breath in as Matt puts his lips onto Kelly’s shaft, peppering Kelly’s erection in sloppy wet kisses. “Mhmm Matty” Kelly moans. Matt looks up to Kelly through his eye lashes as he starts to take the head of Kelly into Matt’s Mouth. “FUCKKKK.” Kelly moans, Driving Matt to take KElly in the whole way, making Matt gag a little. “Baby, this feels so good.” Kelly says as he puts his hands into the blonds hair.

Matt uses a combination of his hand and mouth on Kelly, he swishes his tongue quickly over the tip, and then sucks hard then releases Kelly out of his mouth making a popping sound then drives Kelly wild.

Kelly helps to pull Matt up into a standing position then says “I need you Matty, I need to be inside of you if you're sure you're ready, that is.” Matt smiles at how thoughtful his boyfriend is, instead of speaking, Matt lays down on the bed, on his back, spreading his legs. Then Matt says as he sees Kelly's eyes go wide. “I'm yours Kelly, all yours. I want you, I want this.” with that being said Kelly grabs the lube and a condom.

“No Condom Kelly, I want to feel you, I'm clean baby and I trust you.” Matt says as Kelly starts lubing his fingers.

“I know babe, but this is your first time, i don't want you to get hurt, i think it will be easier with a condom for the first time, also I’m clean as well.” Kelly says then he position himself between Matts Legs.

“Okay, I trust you and your judgement, I know you would never do anything to hurt me, Kel. I love you.” Matt says running a hand up and down Kelly’s Arm.

Kellys smiles lovingly at Matt, then Kelly starts tracing Matt’s entrance, making Matt moan and take a sharp breath in. “You okay Matty?” Kelly asks lovingly.

“Yea, it's a weird feeling, but a really good feeling.” Matt says, Kelly nods and then he puts more lube on his index finger and slowly enters Matt, Making Matt gasp and grab the bed covers in a bunch with his hands.

“It feels so good, Kel please don't stop.” Matt begs and Kelly obliges, and thrusts his finger in and out a few times, the fourth time Kelly hits Matt’s Prostate, making Matt's erection twitch, also making Matt gasp and moan “Oh Kel, That feels so good.” then the Captain adds “I need you inside me… now kel” Matt says breathlessly.

“Okay, Baby.” Kelly says as he lubes his erection, and places the tip at Matt’s entrance.

Both breathing heavily, Kelly slowly enters Matt, making both of them gasp and moan.

“So tight Matty,” Kelly says as he leans over Matt’s body, putting his weight on his hands that are above Matt’s head. “So beautiful, and all Mine.” Kelly says, as he starts to enter Matt more, making the blond moan and say “I'm all yours Kel, forever and Always.” Matt promises.

Kelly smiles and kisses his boyfriend and enters more.

Matt moans and says “I need you to start moving, Kel.” Matt says and Kelly nods and starts to Thrust in and out, making the Lieutenant moan and bunch the sheets in his hands that are over Matt’s head. Matt moans and starts to match Kell’s thrusts. They both start moving faster and Matt tries to reach down to his erection, but Kel swats his hand away and whispers into Matt's ear. “I got you baby.” as Kelly starts tp pump Matts erection, they both moan, Kelly can feel Matts muscles tense up, Kelly knows Matts about to cum before Matt gets a chance to tell him, so Kelly whispers in Matts ear and says “Cum for me baby, show me how good I make you feel.” Kelly thrusts in and hits Matt's Prostate, Making Matt Cum and moan out “FUCKKK.” with that Kelly comes undone too. Kelly ties off the condom and throws it in the trash. Kelly grabs a towel out of the ensuite and cleans them both up.

“That was absolutely amazing.” Matt says kissing Kelly Passionately.

“It was, I love you so much Matty.” Kelly says, but before either of them can do or say anything there's banging on the bedroom door with Shay yelling “GET OUT HERE NOW, WE HAVE A SITUATION.” Kelly and Matt look at eachother and quickly they both pull on sweatpants and head out to the living room.

“What the hell is wrong Shay?” Kelly asks a little frustrated, he wants to spend the morning with Matt.


	4. Facing obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the woman of their pasts and facing a work struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update.   
> My focus will most liking be on this story for a little while.   
> Please continue to like/kudos follow comment and suggestions are always welcome!   
> Hope you love this story as much as I do! 
> 
> Xx

“What the hell is wrong, Shay?” Kelly asks frustrated.  
“Stella called gabby…” Shay says, her arms crossed looking frustrated and pissed. Shay is very protective of her boys.  
“What?” Asked Matt   
Matt starts to panic, he does not want to deal with Gabby today, or any day really.  
“Stella had no right to do that. Is Gabby coming?” Kelly asks annoyed as hell, he cant have Gabby come back and destroy everything for Matt and himself  
Shay nods.   
“Fuck.” Both men curse.   
“When will she be here?” Casey asks.  
“She’ll be landing within the hour.” Shay says then explain, “Stella called her while we were on shift yesterday.”   
“Of course she fucking did, what does she hope this will do?” Severide asks, pissed.   
“She’s hoping that they can talk some ‘sense’ into you two, her words not mine.” Shay explains.   
“Can’t they just let us be happy?” Matt asks, furious now.   
“Gabby left me, and I moved on. What does it matter who it’s with?” Casey asks, through gritted teeth. 

“Matty, look at me” Kelly says and Matt complies, then Kelly continues “they will not come between us, we have come so far in the last six months, and I will. Not let them destroy us. You and me matty, forever and always, Remember?” Kelly says with fear in his voice. Fear that everything he’s ever wanted is going to blow up right in front of him.   
“I know Kel, and I remember. I’m not going to let gabby or Stella for that matter come between us, I love you too much and the plans we have made.” Matt says embracing Kelly and kissing him, like his life depended on it.  
Usually Matt and Kelly wouldn’t be this open in front of anyone but it’s shay, she understands and loves them no matter what, they are her ‘idiots in love’ as she likes to call them. But all jokes aside, Shay would fight through fire for either one of those men.

“Speaking of plans that you two have been making, you probably shouldn’t mention the baby or anything like that to anybody yet.” Shay says, as much as it kills her.   
Her and her boys have decided to make a baby together, they haven’t decided how to go about it yet whether they should just have a threesome or go through the clinic, yet and Matt and Kelly are going through the process of adoption right now.   
They want multiple children. They know people will have their shit to say especially about the three of them being parents together, but they don’t care.  
“Okay.” Matt and Kelly both say as shays phone dings.  
“It’s Sylvie, Stella and Gabby are on their way here, so you two should probably get dressed.” Shay says looking at the two men who are still in their boxers and looking like they just got fucked, which Shay is pretty sure they did. 

“Yea, we should get cleaned up for the picnic anyway. “  
Kelly says taking Matt’s hand, kissing it then leading them to the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Matt looks to Kelly, Kelly can notice how worried the man he loves is.   
“It’s going to be okay matty. I promise you that.” Kelly says reassuringly to Matt.   
“I hope your right, kel cause I can’t lose you. I see the future I’ve wanted since the very first day I met you and I can’t lose that now. Not after everything.” Matt says letting out a long sigh.   
“You're not going to babe, we are not going to lose anything I promise you. I love you Matt Casey and nothings going to ever change that.” Kelly says coming over and Kelly kisses Matt passionately.  
“I love you to kel.” Matt says as they break apart.   
“We should finish getting dressed head out to wait.”” Matt says and Kelly nods. 

——————  
Matt, kelly and Shay are sitting in the living room, Matt and Kelly snuggling, and Shay on the other side of Kelly with her legs draped over th to men as she drinks her beer. Their content and happy, Shay wonders how could anyone not be happy for these to men. How could someone not be as happy for them as she is. The thought of someone taking this from them, well it nearly distorts Shay and makes her pissed.   
Shays thoughts get interrupted by the sound of a very loud and angry knock on their door.   
“Well the wicked witches are here ? Kelly says sighing , making both Shay and Matt chuckle a little. 

Shay gets up to answer the door and Matt and Kelly quickly kiss and exchange I love yous, which makes Shay's heart proud. 

Shay opens the door to a very angry Gabby Dawson and just a pitiful Stella Kidd. 

“Hello.” Shay says standing straight and defensive.   
“Shay, we were best friends, how could you not tell me about this?” Gabby says with a little hurt in her voice.   
“Gabby, first off Kelly will always be my ultimate best friend and Matt’s a grown ass man. If they want to be together, which they do then it’s nobody’s fucking business.” Shay shoots back, just as Matt and Kelly come over to Shay, holding hands. Mostly to ground the two to the other but also to show their exes that they are solid.   
Kelly rests his left hand on shays shoulder and says “calm down Shay.” Shay takes a deep breath and steps aside to let the two women in.   
“Matt how could you do this to me?” Gabby asks with crocodile tears as far as Matt is concerned.   
“Gabby you left me. Remember? You sent the divorce papers, you moved on with your life, and it didn’t include me. So I moved on to.” Matt says sighing then adds “I want you to be happy Gabby, I wish you could want the same for me.” “Matt I do want you to be happy, but..” gabby sighs then adds “I just want to know if this is why we weren’t working.”   
“It’s apart of the reason yes, but don’t think for a moment that I didn’t love you, cause I did. But know that Kelly has always held a special place in my heart that you could never fulfill.” Matt says and gabby sighs feeling defeated, gabby says “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be all that you needed and if I’m honest you weren’t what I needed either and I’m sorry for that.”   
Stella cuts in now and says “how can you be okay with this? It’s obvious that their each other’s rebounds and it’s gonna blow up in smoke.” Stella says pissing Kelly off royally.   
“Kidd, you don’t know what your talking about. Yes I loved you, but it was never going to work, we were toxic for each other.” Kelly says as Stella glares at him.   
“I’m madly in love with Matt Casey and you or Gabby can’t change that so please, I’m begging you to leave us alone.” Kelly says holding onto Matt a little tighter.   
“Fine, Kelly I just want what’s best for you, I’ll always love you Kelly severide. “ “I know Stella but I’m sorry I don’t feel the same anymore.” Kelly says   
“Okay, fine, gabby we should leave.” Stella suggests  
“I think you're right there.” Shay says, glaring at the two women.  
“Will we be seeing you guys at the picnic?” Matt asks, trying to prepare himself.   
“No.” Both woman says and walks out the door and shuts it. 

“Will, that’s..wow” Matt says and Kelly pulls Matt in for a loving, passionate kiss.  
“I love you to kel.” Matt says smiling as they come up for air. 

————————-  
Matt, Kelly and Shay arrive at the picnic an hour late, earning them a glare from the chief.   
Just as everyone from 51 sits around laughing and carrying on, even with the two officers who is sitting next to the other, but that’s it they don’t want to rub their relationship into anyone’s faces just yet.   
Just then the blond that they ran into last shift is standing by Boden.   
“51, this is Tracy Elwood, she’s the new secretary at 51. So please give her the 51 welcome please.”   
Boden says and everyone says “yes chief” or “of course chief.”   
Kelly excuses himself for a second to go grab him and Matt a beer and the new girl follows.   
“Hi I just wanted to formally introduce myself, I’m Tracy Elwood.” She says with a flirty smile.   
Kelly chuckles to him self.   
“Lieutenant severide.” Kelly says shaking her hand.   
“Do you have a first name lieutenant?” Tracy asks   
“Kelly.” He answers.  
“Well Kelly,” says Tracy as she runs her hand up Kelly’s bicep.   
Just then Matt comes over glaring at the woman as he turns to Kelly and says “I was wondering what was taking you so long, babe.” Matt says as he puts his hand on Kelly’s lower back, which sends electricity through Kelly’s body.   
“Here’s your beer, and just chatting with the new girl.” Kelly then adds “Tracy, this is Captain Casey, my boyfriend.”   
“Oh-I- oh” Tracy says flushing and Matt and Kelly chuckle and then head back to the 51 area when they run into Grissom.   
“Hey Griss, what’s up.” Kelly asks, taking a swig of his beer.   
“I hate to do this, specially here of all places but…” Grissom starts to say and Kelly holds up his hand and says “you promised you wouldn’t do this.” Kelly says matter of factly. “I know but there’s been complaints made and I have to do what’s right for the department . One of you have to leave 51 or the department or Kelly you can go to OFI. Those are your choices.” Grissom explains.   
Kelly’s wild but before he has a chance to reply, Matt asks “how long do we have to decide?” “24 hours.” Grissom says   
“We will give you our decision by then in your office and we will leave the picnic now.”  
Matt says tugging on Kelly’s hand “I can’t believe this, this is your fucked up way of getting me in OFI.” Kelly says fuming.  
“Kelly, you can think what you want. I have to do what I have to.” Grissom says and then Kelly storms off with Matt in tow. 

—————-  
Once they are back in the comfort of their own home, Kelly gets the whiskey and two glasses. Once the whiskey is poured, he starts pacing.   
“Kelly you need to calm down, baby I know this sucks but at least we have choices.” Matt says as he watches the love of his life, drain a glass of whiskey.   
“Matty, I feel like we don’t have a choice. I feel like everyone is against us and I can’t take it. I love you Matt and I don’t want anything to change us or the fact that I can’t live without you.” Kelly says as he walks over to Matt and straddles him, as Matt hums. Kelly starts kissing Matt’s neck. His was of forgetting all the badness of the outside world.  
“Kel, mhmm” Matt says as Kelly grinds into him.   
“Promise me this will never change.” Kelly asks abruptly.   
“Never. I promise.” Matt says looking right into Kelly’s eyes and caressing his face.   
“I love you kel.”  
“I love you to Matty.”   
“I’ll take the OFI job. That ways I still get to do something I love and get to fuck you as often as I want.” Kelly says as he goes back to sucking Matt’s neck and grinding into him.   
“Are you sure kel, I don’t want you to resent me.” Matt says and then gasps as he feels Kelly’s erection growing as they run themselves against the other through their clothes.   
“I’ll never resent you baby. Never and that’s a promise.” Kelly says, pulling Matt up off the couch.   
“ ok, then make love to me, please baby.” Matt begs.   
“Absolutely.” Kelly says and kisses Matt so fiercely that it’s like both of their lives depends on this kiss, and in a way it does.   
They both has so much anger, and pent up tension in their body’s that they need to let it out. What other best way to do that than to make fierce love to the man of your dreams.


	5. The beginning of forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get really good news and all three of their life’s changes forever

It’s been two months since Kelly started working at OFI. Matt hates that Kelly isn’t at 51 anymore, but he knows it’s what’s best for them at the moment.   
It’s also been a month since Kelly, Matt and Shay, have moved into a 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom house. It has a big fenced in yard, and a big play room. An office, a big living area, gorgeous kitchen. It’s perf for them. 

Matt, Kelly and Shay have gone through a clinic to get Shay pregnant. They don’t know which one will be the father, but they don’t care as long as the baby and Shay are healthy and happy.   
They haven’t confirmed the pregnancy yet, Shay, Kelly and Matt are at Med waiting for the blood test results. 

—  
“How are you doing?” Asks Kelly as he takes Shay's hand in one of his and Matt’s in the other.   
“I’m nervous, I want this so bad, I’m scared.” Shay confesses.  
“I know, so do we all. But what happens happens. We will just try and try again.” Matt says reassuringly.   
Just then Natalie Manning, walks over to them and says “you won’t have to try again, anytime soon.” Natalie then adds “congratulations, you're pregnant.”  
Kelly and Matt hug each other then they wrap Shay into a group hug.   
“I can’t believe this! I’m gonna be a mom.” Shay says ecstatic at the thought. She wants nothing more than to be a mom and share a child with the two men she loves so much and cherishes so very, very much.   
“We should do an ultrasound in about three weeks as you are ten weeks now but we will get a better picture at thirteen weeks.” Manning says. “Okay sounds good, so what about work?” Asks Shay.   
“You’ll have to stop at 24 weeks but for now you just can’t be PIC you’ll need to tell The Chief ASAP. “ Manning says handing Shay a paper with instructions on it and a prescription for prenatal vitamins.   
“Okay thanks Natalie.” Shay says and the three expecting parents head out.   
“Kel, I want you to be with Matt and I when we tell Boden and 51.” Shay says   
Kelly sighs and nods his head, “okay let’s go,” 

——   
They arrive at 51, Kelly takes a deep in and grabs Matt’s hand.   
“I love you you know.” Kelly says as Matt pulls Kelly closer as they stand beside Kelly's car.  
“I know, I love you too, kel.” 

They walk into 51, everyone greets Kelly aside for Stella, who goes to the bunk room. 

Boden comes up to Kelly and asks “to what do we owe this honor, of your visit to??”   
“Well Shay has some news she wants to share and I wanted to be here for it.” Kelly explains.  
Everyone looks to Shay.   
“I’m pregnant and both of these guys are the dads.” Shay says proudly.  
Everyone erupts into cheers and congratulations.   
Boden comes over to the trio and says “ I’m very happy for you three, when do you have to stop working Shay?”   
“24 weeks, I’m ten weeks at the moment.” Shay says proudly.   
“Okay,” Boden says, then addresses the house “we will be there to support these three no matter what and always look out for Shay.” Boden says sternly.   
Everybody nods and says “yes sir.” 

—-  
Shifts about to end and Kelly calls Matt.   
“Hey handsome, I’m almost done here-“ Matt says but gets cut off by Kelly.   
“Babe, you won’t believe it.” Kelly says excitedly over the phone.  
“What’s up?” Matt asks   
“Sharon Goodwin has pulled some strings and cdfs has decided that we can adopt a child.” Kelly says and Matt can hear the happy tears in his voice. Matt drops his pen all of a sudden and says.   
“Really?” Happily.   
“Yes, and this 22 year old college student has gotten pregnant with twins, but is not ready to be a mom, so we get to adopt them.” Kelly says happily.   
“Wait, what? Twins?” Matt utters but is so overjoyed as he wanders around the fire house trying to find Shay.   
“Yes twins, twin girls.” Kelly says happily.  
“Okay, I’m trying to find Shay then we will be on our way.” Matt says happily.  
“Okay, I love you Matt.”   
“I love you to kel.”   
—-  
Matt finally finds Shay in the kitchen eating cupcakes, Matt tells her and Boden what’s happening and Boden has granted Matt some paternity leave.

Matt and Shay race over to Med.  
Matt finds Kelly and Sharon, Wanda from DCFS all waiting for him at the nursery.   
“Hi, sorry I’m late Shay was hiding in the kitchen eating cupcakes.” Matt explains as he kisses Kelly’s cheek.   
“It’s okay, how’s Shay doing?” Sharon asks “she’s doing well. So what’s this about us being able to adopt twins?” Casey asks nervously, he’s scared that this is all going to go away as fast as it happened.   
“Matt, you and Kelly and now officially parents to twin girls, all I need is a signature right here from you, Matt and it’s official and legal.” Wanda says to the couple happily.   
“Okay, here we go.” Matt says and signs the paper.   
“Would you like to see them?” Sharon asks Matt.  
“Of course. “   
Matt says happily.   
two nurses bring out two beautiful, little pink bundles of joy.  
“They are perfect.” Matt coos as he takes his daughters in his arms.   
“I think so too.” Kelly says resting a hand on Matt's shoulder, peering down at the girls, then he gives Matt’s cheek a kiss and says “this is what we’ve always wanted.” Kelly smiles and Matt turns towards Kelly and says “thank you kel, for making my dreams come true.” “Matt you’re making my dreams come true as well and I love you.” Kelly says smiling with tears in his eyes.   
“What will you name them?” Asks Sharon  
“Alison Maddison Casey severide and Andrea Kelly Casey Severide.” Matt and Kelly say in unison.  
They have been discussing names for a while now and these were their two favorite girls' names. Andrea is of course named after Andy. 

“Beautiful names.” Sharon and Wanda both say, in unison.  
“Ok so they will have to stay here for three days and then they can go home.   
“Okay that’ll give us enough time to get what they need.” Kelly says, looking at Matt.   
“Yes and to get their room ready.” Matt adds.

——-  
Matt and Kelly finish up all the paperwork and everything, they find Shay talking to Natalie, once they find Shay and tell her about everything and show her the twins, they leave Med.  
“I can’t believe you guys are officially dads now!” Shay says excitedly.   
“I know me neither.” Says Matt who has the widest grin imaginable!   
The trio goes and get everything they need to bring the twins home, in a few days.   
The next few days are spent organizing and getting everything ready. Matt and Kelly couldn’t be happier.


	6. Jenifer and Katie visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly meets with Grissom and Jenifer and Katie visit

It’s been a week since Matt and kelly brought home the twins. They have settled in somewhat of routine, the girls sleep as well as two newborns would be expected to.   
————-  
It’s 8am on a Friday morning, Shay doesn’t have shift so she’s just waking up, as she walks into the living area of their house, the sight she sees warms her heart.   
Kelly is on the couch, laying on his back, with Allie in the crook of his arm. While over on the lazy boy chair, Matt’s stretched out with Andy in his arms. (They already shortened the girls names to Allie and Andy.)  
Shay smiles at the sight, the girls are cooing in their dads arms, being good as angels. So what does a good aunty Shay do? Well she goes over to Kelly first and takes Allie out of his arms, which wakes the squad lieutenant.   
“Mmhm, what time is it?” Kelly asks gruffly.  
“A little after 8, isn’t it baby girl?” Shay says cooing at Allie, in her arms.   
“Shit, Matty wake up.” Kelly says as he scurries around the living area trying to find his phone.  
“Mhmm, what’s going on?” Matt asks sleepily.   
“You got to go get mom and Katie and the airport and I have that stupid meeting with Grissom and Seager.” Kelly says as he bends down to kiss Andy and then kisses Matt.   
“Shit, right Okay, Shay do you mind watching the twins?” Matt asks as he gets up out of the chair.   
“I would love to but I have a lunch with Sylvie about running ambo while I’m on maternity leave, and then we are supposed to have the ultrasound today, remember?” Shays says matter of factly, as she glared at her boys for forgetting.  
“Shit okay what time is that?” Kelly asks, he’s trying to warm bottles for the twins as Matt and Shay change the girls on the changing table in the living area. Who would’ve guessed how much two little girls really poop. They got changing tables everywhere..  
“2pm.” Shay says as she zips up Allies onesie.   
“Ok mom and Katie can watch the twins then.” Kelly says.  
“But what are we going to do this morning?” Matt asks as he accepts the bottle from Kelly and starts feeding Andy.  
“I’ll take them to the meeting with me.” Kelly says   
They all nod their agreements.   
Kelly and Matt go to get dressed as shay gets the diaper bag and the twins ready to go with Kelly.  
“How are you feeling about seeing seager for the first time since the department knows about us?” Matt asks. Seager was away in Florida visiting her parents for the last year.   
“Fine, I never had feelings for her. Fuck I’ve been reconsidering all my relationships, now that we are together.” Kelly admits as he puts on his white shirt and black slacks, and tie.  
“Do you know what you do to me when your in your uniform?” Matt asks as he starts kissing Kelly’s neck.   
“Mhmm probably the same thing you do to me every time you're on shift.” Kelly says running his hand up his boyfriend's side.   
“We don’t have time for this Matty.” Kelly whines as he doesn’t want it to stop, they haven’t had sex for awhile and he misses his boyfriend.  
But what his darling Matt doesn’t know is that this weekend Kelly’s got a surprise for him.   
“So do you remember what tomorrow is?” Kelly causally asks as he sneaks a kiss, then grabs his jacket.   
“How could I forget. It’s our anniversary.” Matt says happily.  
“It is and baby, I got a surprise for you.” Kelly says as they head down stairs.  
“Oh really now? What about the twins?” Matt asks.  
“Shay and mom, and Katie are gonna watch them for us.” Kelly says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Okay, well we are both going to be really late if we don’t get going now.” Matt says kissing Kelly’s lips.

———  
Kelly gets the twins in his chest carrier as he has arrived at headquarters.   
“Okay daddies girls, we are going to be on our best behavior here,right?” Kelly asks the girls and Allie yawns at him and Andy sticks her little tongue out.   
Kelly chuckles and heads into the building with his girls on his chest and diaper bag over his shoulder. 

Kelly reaches Grissom's office, Grissoms secretary, Lynn spots Kelly and the twins and gushes at the adorableness.   
“Hello lieutenant, wow these are adorable little girls, are they yours?” Lynn coos at the babies.   
“Yes they are, is Grissom ready for our meeting?” Kelly asks.   
“Yes, you may go in lieutenant.” Lynn says happily   
“Thanks.” Kelly says and heads into the office.  
“Hey Griss, sorry I’m late, had a babysitter issue.” Kelly explains as he closes the door behind him.   
He looks up and sees Grissom and Seager talking, then they turn their attentions to Kelly and the twins.   
“Oh, I didn’t know babies were joining us.” Seager says a little to curtly for Kelly’s likings.”   
“Sorry about this Grissom, Matt had to go pick mom and Katie from the airport, and we haven’t gotten a bigger truck yet, cause that man is more stubborn then a bull when it comes to his truck. Shay was busy so I had no other choice but to bring Allie and Andy.” Kelly says shaking Grissoms hand, then Grissom strokes his finger over each of the girl's cheeks.   
“It’s fine Kelly, I was just updating seager on everything that’s happened this last year.” Grissom tells Kelly.  
“Oh okay, yea it’s been a busy year.” Kelly says chuckling at everything’s that’s changed.   
“So you and that Stella woman had twins?” Seager asks a little to nasty, she’s starting to piss Kelly off.   
“I see you haven’t gotten to that part yet, Griss.” Kelly says sighing and rubbing a hand over allies little head, where there’s brown hair starting to appear.   
“No, sorry Kelly, we haven't gotten that far yet.” Grissom says apologetically.   
“It’s okay. No Seager Stella and I ended, I’m dating Captain Matt Casey and these are our girls we adopted a week ago.” Kelly explains, he gets a chuckle out of how wide Seagers eyes get.   
“Speaking of Matt actually Griss, I’m asking him to marry me tomorrow.” Kelly says matter of factly.  
“That’s good Kelly, you know I wasn’t pleased at first about the whole thing, but I have never seen you so happy, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. Your dad would be happy for you too, you know.” Grissom says as he sits in his office chair.  
“Thank you, that means a lot.” Kelly says and then sighs and asks “so what’s this meeting about anyways Griss?”   
“I want to let you know after your paternity leave you will be going back to squad 3 as lieutenant.” Grissom says smiling.  
“Wow thank you, but I’m marrying Matt, that’s not gonna change so if I have to stay at OFI, I will.” Kelly says sighing but he sees the grin on Seagers face from his words.   
“With all due respect commander, I wouldn’t want to lose my top investigator.” Seager says to sweetly for Kelly’s taste.   
“Kelly, it’s fine, squad is where you belong, don’t worry about anything, I deal with the HR problems. As for you Seager, you can handle it. Kelly needs to be where he’s happiest.” Grissom says, making Kelly smile and Seager frown.   
“Thank you but what about the complainants that was made?” Asks Kelly. 

“They were made by Stella Kidd, and Gabby Dawson . You and captain Casey can handle that I’m sure.” Grissom says nodding his head. “Yes we can thank you commander.” Kelly says and gets up to shakes Grissoms hand, just as Andy starts to fuss

“Now what did daddie say about being good little girls?” Kelly coos at his daughter, who now has woken her sister. “They were very well behaved Kelly, and they are very sweet.” Grissom says stroking Andy’s little head.   
“Hey Griss why don’t you come over Monday night for dinner? Mom and Katie will still be in town, it be nice to see you outside of headquarters.” Kelly says.   
“Sure, Kelly I’d love to.” Grissom replies.   
“Kay see you then.” Kelly shakes hands with Seager and Grissom, then he takes his leave.   
He changed the girls, then headed home. 

——————  
Kelly walks into the house, too laughing and chatting. Music to Kelly’s ears, he thinks.   
This is what Kelly wants for the rest of his life. Yea it’s not a typical situation, having your boyfriend and lesbian best friend, living with you even if she is also the mother to your children. Because for all that matters Shay is the girl's mom just as much as she is to the baby in her belly.   
Kelly loves the life that’s unfolding for him and he could never handle it if he lost any of it. 

Kelly’s ripped from his thoughts, when he walks into the dinning area, where his mom and sister spots him. Well the twins more to speak, because they both gush at the girls and take them from Kelly.   
“Well hello to you too.” Kelly says in mock offense, as he goes over to kiss Matt.  
“Oh honey you know we love you to, but your daughters are precious!” Jenifer gushes over Andy in her arms.   
“Well thank you, we think they are pretty great too.” Kelly says as he starts to massage Matt’s shoulders, as Kelly’s standing behind him.   
“So which one am I holding?” Jenifer asks   
“Mom you’ve got Andy and Katie, you have Allie.” Kelly tells them.   
“They look so much alike, how do you tell them apart?” Katie asks.   
“Allie has a birthmark shaped like a heart on her right ankle and Andy had a mole by her nose that Allie doesn’t have.” Matt explains.  
“They have their own personalities already as well.” Kelly says.   
“Well Nanna loves them, yes I do.” Jenifer coos at them making everyone giggle a bit, Jenifer then adds “your dad would be happy for you Kelly, I’m sure it would take some getting use to on his part and a lot of lectures from me, but in the end, if he saw your girls it would’ve made sense to him. I’m sorry he can’t see the man you have become Kelly.” She smiles a sad smile at Kelly, “thanks mom that means a lot.” Kelly says.   
Matt clears his throat then turns to Kelly, and asks “how did the meeting go?” “Better than I expected.” Kelly says “oh?” Asks Matt.  
“Grissom put me back on squad once my paternity leave is up.” Kelly says smiling, Matt smiles and kisses Kelly, “that’s great, did he explain why you had to leave in the first place?” Matt asks   
“Yea, Stella and gabby, he said we could deal with Stella our way so basically any punishment we see fit and gabby there’s really nothing we can do about her as she’s not in Chicago.” Kelly explains.   
“Damn it, why can’t they just let us be happy?” Matt asks furious. “Matty it’s okay I’m back on squad now and that’s all that matters. We win baby, we have the family we’ve always wanted and we have it together. I love you Matt and nothing could ever change that.” Kelly says kissing Matt deeply. “I love you to kel, and your right.” Matt says, Kelly smirks and says “I’m always right.” Making everyone laugh.   
“We should soon get going for my ultrasound.” Shay says.  
“Yes let me change and we can go, mom and Katie you sure you're okay with the girls?” Kelly asks.  
“Of course we are.” Katie and Jenifer say in unison. 

Kelly gets changed and they head out to Shays appointment…


	7. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about shays baby and going to mollys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the beautiful comments, keep them coming. I’m glad you all love this story so much. Let me know what you think!   
> Thank you all.   
> Xx

Kelly, Shay and Matt sit in a room at med waiting on Natalie.  
Shay takes in a shake breath that catches the attention of her boys.   
“You okay shay?” Kelly asks worriedly as he puts a steady hand on her shoulder.  
“Yea, just nervous, like I get I’ve been helping with the twins and I love helping but this baby, this baby.,” Shay pauses and takes in a breath. “This baby is mine and they’ll need me. I’m just nervous I guess.” Shay explains.   
“Shay, you for all intensive purposes you are the twins mom.” Matt says, then Kelly adds “Matt and I have been talking about making it official, if that’s what you want?” Kelly smiles as Shay starts having happy tears in her eyes.   
“Of course, you know I love those girls like my own already.” Shays says hugging Kelly then Matt.   
“Thank you.” Shay whispers to Matt, and it’s not just a simple thank you for letting her be the twins mom, but for being with Kelly and making him the best possible version of himself, for making them all parents for just being Matt Casey. Matt knows what the thanks is for, and he hugs Shay a little tighter for that.   
“Anytime” Matt whispers back. 

———-

Finally Natalie comes into the room.   
“Sorry for the wait guys, it’s been busy today.”   
Natalie apologies.   
“It’s okay.” Shay says as she lays back on the exam table.  
“So are we wanting to know the gender today?” Natalie asks, and the three parents all say in unison “yes!”  
Natalie chuckles and says “ok let’s see this little bundle.”  
Natalie puts the gel on Shay, who winces at the coldness, making Matt rest his hand on her leg and Kelly rests his hand on hers.

“Okay, só Shay, you're pregnant with twins.” Natalie says smiling at the trio.   
“What? Really?” The three of them ask in unison.   
“Yes, boys to be exact.” Natalie says smiling, she points out the two boys to their parents. You can see the love the three of them have not only for their children but for each other. 

——-  
Shay, Matt and Kelly arrive home and tell Jenifer and Katie the good news.   
They all hug and embrace.   
Jenifer pulls Matt aside for a second while he changes Allie.   
“Matt, I want you to know that I see the difference in Kelly, and how happy he is. You did that, don’t ever think for a second that my son doesn’t love you because it’s evident. Has been really for years , but I’m glad you two are together now and are building a family . I just wanted to thank you for making me a nana, and making my baby happy.” Jenifer says as she lays a hand on Matt’s shoulder.   
“Thank you Jen, I appreciate that. Honestly he’s made me whole again, truly whole for the first time in a very long time. I love that man with every fiber of my being, I’d do anything for him or our children. He finally made me a dad and I could never repay that.” Matt explains.  
“I get that, I can see how much you both mean to the other and it’s remarkable. I wish that gabby and Stella weren’t giving you guys grief cause honestly neither of you were happy with them, I could see that. As far as I was concerned they were toxic for the pair of you.” Jenifer says heaving a sigh.   
Matt let’s a chuckle escape, then says “isn’t that the truth, but in all honesty you raised an amazing, brilliant, stubborn, man that has made my life whole again.”   
Matt says passing Allie over to Jenifer for her to say goodnight.   
“Thanks Matt, I appreciate that,” Jenifer says then she addresses the baby girl in her arms.   
“Now my princess, it’s time for bed, don’t give your daddy a hard time.” Jenifer says and kisses Allie's forehead.   
Jenifer passes the little girl back to Matt, he goes and meets up with Shay. Who has Andy.   
“Okay now you three go to Molly’s Matt will join you soon, I’m babysitting tonight, go have fun.” Shay says with her signature smile.   
“Thanks Shay, but are you sure?” Kelly asks   
“Yes bretts coming over we are gonna eat junk and watch rom coms and listen for the munchkins. We got this.” Shay says as there’s a knock on the door, that Matt goes and answers.   
“Hey captain, I’m here to help Shay babysit, if that’s okay.” Sylvie says as Matt let’s her in the house.”   
“Of course, thank you by the way. I appreciate you spending your Friday night here babysitting with Shay.”   
Matt tells Sylvie as she scoops Allie out of the Captain's arms. 

“Ok great, bretts here early so the four of you go now, scram.” Shay says pushing Kelly and Matt out the door.   
“Okay, okay. Good night daddies angels, don’t give your auntys to much of a hard time.”   
Kelly says and kisses each of the girls on the head. Matt does the same and says “Daddy loves you princesses, have a good sleep my darlings.”  
\-------------------------  
Matt, Kelly, Katie and Jenifer all walk into Molly's, the two men are greeted by most of 51, Stella just glares at the couple.  
Jenifer and Matt get a table at the back while Kelly and Katie grab some drinks.  
“So how does it feel to be a dad?” Katie asks her big brother while they wait for their drinks.  
“Amazing, it’s like a feeling ive never had before, I love those two little girls more than I could ever imagine. They're my world.” Kelly explains.  
“What about Matt, how are you two? Has having the girls changed anything?” Katie asks, as she sips her beer.  
“Matt, Matt Casey is my soul mate. I truly believe that. We barely fight, the girls have made us stronger if anything. Yes they are huge cock blockers but we love them anyway.” Kelly says chuckling, Katie laughs and says   
“Well that part i didn't need to know.”   
“I’m asking him to Marry me tomorrow.” Kelly says as he takes a swig of his beer.   
“That’s amazing Kelly, I’m so happy for you, big brother! I best be invited.” Katie says making them both chuckle. “Of course you’ll be invited.” Kelly says resting a hand on Katie’s shoulder.   
“You, know I’m happy we have gotten closer of the years.” Kelly says smiling fondly at his little sister. “Me too Kelly.” Katie says and they hug for a moment.   
Matt comes over and kisses Kelly and asks “what are you two talking about?” Smiling.   
“Life.” Katie and Kelly respond in unison, making the three of them laugh.   
“Fun, well we should get home to our daughters and release their auntys of babysitting duty.” Matt says rubbing Kelly’s neck.   
“Yea true, let me just pay our tab.” Kelly says, just then Boden walks in and walks over to his two officers.   
“Hey, Nice to see you two out, how’s those girls of yours?” Boden asks while he waits for his whiskey.   
“Hey chief, their doing good, their angels.” Kelly says with a fond smile on his face.   
“That’s good, so I got the paper work today saying you’ll be back on squad 3 after your paternity leave.” Boden says raising his glass towards severide, then taking a swig.   
“Yes, had the meeting today.” Kelly says happily.   
“That’s good, wasn’t Shays ultrasound today?” Boden asks.  
Matt nods and pulls out the sonogram picture and shows Boden.   
“Yes she did, we are having twin boys!” Matt says excitedly.   
Kelly smiles at how excited the man he loves so much is, over their not so little family.   
Kelly didn’t realize he could love Matt anymore, but in that moment he does. Matt’s his world.   
So are his children, his life finally has meaning.   
“So I heard you two get to pick the repercussions of Stella.” Boden says eyeing the woman who’s at the other end of the bar flirting with a guy.   
“Yes, I want her transfers.” Kelly says bluntly.   
“I don’t want her on the truck, supposedly having Matt’s back and not. Matty I know we haven’t talked about it but I want her off of second shift, preferably out of 51 all together.” Kelly says taking Matt’s hand.   
“It’s okay kel, I feel the same way and it’s fine.” Matt says kissing Kelly’s hand.   
“Okay I can make arrangements for her to go over to firehouse 21 if that’s okay with the pair of you.” Boden says and the couple nod. “Thanks Boden.” The couple says in unison.   
“Would you guys like to do the honors and tell her? As it will be effective as of next shift.” Boden asks the men.   
“Yes can we?” Kelly asks happily.   
“Sure.” Boden replies.   
Matt and Kelly walk down towards where Stella is and sits on the two empty stools there.   
“So, your and gabby a little stunt of complaining to headquarters just blew up in your face.” Kelly says smiling.   
“What do you mean severide?” Stella asks with a raised eyebrow.   
“See Kelly’s back on squad three after his paternity leave and you Stella will be transferred to firehouse 21 as of next shift.” Matt says smiling.   
“You can’t do that.” Stella says with a glare.  
“Actually we can and we did.” Kelly says then leans across the bar and says in a hushed tone, “don’t fuck with my family Stella, it will never end up well for you.”   
“Your just going through a rough time Kelly, you’ll wake up one day, and one day soon and realize it as all a mistake. '' Stella says matter of factly.   
“Stella I don’t know what fairytale your living in, but that won’t be happening. Matt and my four kids are my world, so you know what you can do Stella?” Kelly asks   
“What’s that?” She also snarkily, “go the fuck to hell and stay there.” Kelly says, he grabs Matt’s hand and head out of the bar. 

Once they are outside of Molly’s, Kelly pushes Matt against the brick building and kisses him so fiercely, it’s like they’ll die if they don’t kiss.   
“I love you so much Matty.” Kelly whispers into Matt’s ear, before Kelly starts on Matt’s neck.   
“I love you to kel, and that in there just turned me on so let’s head home and pray our girls give us at least an hour of peace.” Matt says with a fire in his eyes.   
“Ok, sounds good to me.” Kelly says as he pulls Matt towards their car.


	8. Mini vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Kelly go on their vacation early. 
> 
> **smut warning***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you sweet comments and kudos! Keep them coming, they inspire me to write more.   
> I love suggestions!   
> Also I’m thinking of starting a one shot continuation of this story, for special moments that don’t fit at the time in this story. Don’t worry I’ll be continuing this story as well!   
> Let me know what you think of a one shot of this story as well and any suggestions you might have for it!   
> Love you all   
> Xxx

Matt, Kelly, Katie and Jenifer head back to the house, once there, they walk in, everything is quiet.   
Matt and Kelly go into the living area to see if the babies are asleep.   
“How were our angels?” Kelly asks, giving Shay a peck on the cheek as he sees the girls must be in their cribs.  
“They were amazing, you guys have really good babies.” Brett says.   
“We know, they're amazing.” Matt says proudly and Kelly adds “well how could they not be with me as their dad!” Severide says with a cocky smile, making Matt snort and everyone else laugh.   
“Yea, whatever you say babe.” Matt says as he pat’s Kelly’s chest affectionately.  
After a beat, Shay shoots Sylvie a look, then Brett says to Casey, “Hey Casey, Shay and I couldn’t figure out how to get the mamaroo (baby swing) to work in the playroom.”   
“Oh, Kay I can show you.” Matt says hesitantly.  
Kelly smiles softly at Matt, then Matt shows Sylvie the way to the playroom.   
Once Matt’s out of the room, Shay turns to Kelly and says “the hotel called to confirm your reservation for tomorrow, and I being the best friend I am added a few extras to your package, on me, of course!”   
“What did you do Leslie Shay.” Kelly says eyeing Shay up.   
“You and Matt have been through a lot this last year and there’s no reason that you’re little vacation can’t start tonight. I also got you guys a few couples spa treatments that’s all, oh and lots of champagne as I am living vicariously through you two for the next seven months.” Shay says smiling.   
“Thank you Shay but you didn’t have to do that and what about the girls?” Kelly asks   
“Sylvies staying the night and I got Jenifer and Katie as I texted them the plan, right ladies?” Shay asks looking towards the two women.   
“Of course, we are here to help and we will be here for a couple of weeks so don’t worry about missing out on time with us. Go and enjoy yourselves.” Jenifer says  
“Okay I guess I’ll have to go pack.” Kelly says smiling.   
“Pack for what?” Matt asks as he enters the room.   
“I have a surprise for you Matty, it wasn’t suppose to happen tell tomorrow but it starts tonight, let’s go grab a few things and say bye to the girls, then head out.” Kelly says smiling at his lover.   
“If you wake those girls I’ll be mad!” Shay says with a playful glare at her two best friends.   
————  
Kelly and matt get to the hotel, once at the registration desk, the man behind the desk asks “do you have a reservation sir?”   
“Yes, under Kelly severide.” Kelly says, one hand in Matt’s and the other with his overnight bag in his hand.   
“Ahh yes I see here, there’s been a few add one as well, your spa treatments will start at 10am tomorrow morning, and go for three hours and forty five minutes.” The desk clerk tells the two men.  
“Okay great.” Kelly says with a smile.   
“Here’s two key cards, your room number is 518, it’s on the fifth floor, when you get out on the elevator go right.” The desk clerk says and the two firemen nod, says their Thank yous and head to their room.   
—————  
Once into their room, both men toss their bags aside, then their lips find one another, like they were pulled by a magnet.   
“I’ve missed this.” Kelly says as he sheds his jacket and T-shirt.   
“Me too, but I wouldn’t trade our girls or our life for anything.” Matt says as he pulls Kelly flush against him, Matt starts kissing Kelly’s neck as they grind their growing erections together. “Me either, but we need to make more time for us.” Kelly says before he kisses Matt fiercely  
“Agreed , now enough talking, I want you so bad right now baby.” Matt says as he takes off his own shirt and jacket. Then Matt unzips both of their jeans.   
“Matty I want you inside me, I want to feel you inside me. I trust you with my life every single day, and I trust you with this. Will you make love to me tonight Matty?” Kelly asks in between sucking and kissing Matt’s neck.   
“Kel, are you sure? We haven’t talked much about this. I know it’s a big deal for you to give up control. Are you sure you can handle it or want it?” Matt asks. “I’m sure, I’m ready.” Kelly says looking directly into Matt’s eyes.   
“Ok, let’s get these jeans off then.” Matt says with a little chuckle. 

Matt takes Kelly’s Jeans off then his own, once the jeans and boxers are off, Matt kneels in front of Kelly. Taking his growing, throbbing coco in his mouth. Kelly gasps at the sensation.   
“Matty, that feels amazing.” Kelly says as he shoves his hands into the blond captains hair.   
Matt twirls his tongue over the tip of Kelly’s penis.   
“Fuck, Matty, your soo good at this.” Kelly says between gasps and moans.   
Matt takes Kelly all the way into his mouth, Matt looks up at Kelly through his eye lashes making Kelly throb in his mouth. Fuck that pretty much takes Kelly over the edge.   
“Matty, if you continue this I’m gonna cum in your mouth and I want you inside me tonight.” Kelly says breathlessly.   
Matt pulls back, making a loud popping sound. Matt strokes the sides of Kelly’s thighs, then looks up at Kelly and says “ok baby, lay on your back on the bed I’ll grab the lube.” Matt says, Kelly does as he’s told, while Matt gets the lube. 

Once Matt gets the lube, he spreads a generous amount on his index finger.   
“Okay kel, tell me if anything hurts at all ok? I love you, and I’ve got you babe.” Matt says. Kelly takes a deep breath, nods then says “I’m good, go head.” Matt nods and at first Matt just starts to play with Kelly’s rim. Which makes Kelly gasp. “You good?” Matt asks and Kelly nods.  
“All good just feels surprisingly good.” Kelly tells Matt.   
“Good I’m glad baby, now what about this?” Matt asks as he sticks his index finger into Kelly’s hole.   
“FUCK! That feels real good, Matty don’t stop please.” Kelly tellls Matt. That turns Matt on so Matt starts moving his finger in Kelly’s hole as he pulls on his own cock.   
“Fuck, I need- need you Matty.” Kelly stutters.   
“Okay baby, I’ve got you.” Matt says as he puts a lot of lube on his cock. Matt lines up with Kelly, Kelly gives Matt a reassuring smile and nod. Matt starts to push himself into Kelly.   
“Mhmm baby your so tight.” Matt says as he holds himself in one hand and braces himself over Kelly with the other. They kiss passionately for a second then Kelly tells Matt, “go all the way in baby, I want you.” Kelly says stroking Matt’s jawline that has day old stubble on it, with his thumb.   
Matt hums at the sensation and says “okay baby, I love you so much kel.”   
Matt pushes himself all the way in, Kelly gasps and Matt curses.   
“Move your ass please Matt, I need you to move.” Kelly says panting.   
Matt does as he’s told, Matt starts thrusting slow, painfully slow. Kelly kisses Matt fiercely, they both hum into eachothers mouth.   
Matt speeds up his pase, that’s when he hits Kelly’s prostrate for the first time.   
“Oh God, that feels amazing baby. Don’t stop Matty. I need you.” Kelly pretty much begs. 

“I’ve got you baby.” Matt whispers into Kelly’s ear, then Matt nibbles on his ear.   
Matt’s thrusts starts Getting sloppy and faster as he is close.   
Kelly grabs his throbbing cock, he starts pumping it. All the sensations are driving Kelly crazy. From Matt’s thrusts to Kelly pulling on himself and Matt sucking, nibbling and kissing Kelly’s neck, Kelly can’t take it any longer. Kelly cums hard and fast. “Matty, I-I’m bout- bout to— ahh fuck..” Kelly mange’s to get out as he cima hard .   
“Cum for me kel, oh Fuck.”Matt says as he cums hard inside Kelly. 

———-  
Few minutes later they are in the shower cleaning up.   
“So do you enjoy it as much as it seemed you did?” Matt asks caressing Kelly’s face in his hands.   
“I did baby, it was the best feeling. I never thought I’d be able to relax enough, cause of giving up control, in order to enjoy it. But Matty I felt like a weight was lifted off of me, I felt so loved, calm and relaxed, you make me so happy Matty. I just want you to know that it was the best it could ever have been, and that’s because I was with you.” Kelly says kissing Matt softly.   
“Oh kel, now you know how I feel every time you make love to me. I’ve felt the same way since the very first time that we did anything let alone full on sex. I love you to Kelly, with my whole heart and soul.” Matt says kissing Kelly again. 

————-  
They get out of the shower and get dressed into boxers, then they curl up in the king size bed. Kelly pulls Matt into his chest, Kelly kisses the blinds hair then his temple, he goes down to his lips and presses a soft, tender, loving kiss to Matt’s lips, making the other man moan Into the kiss.   
“I can’t imagine my life any other way Matty I want you to know that.” Kelly says sorry to the love of his life.   
“Me either kel, you have brought me so much happiest this last year. I never thought I was going to end up this happy, but I have and I owe it all to you. Thank you Kelly.” Matt says then kisses the smile on Kelly’s face.   
Kelly sighs happily then he goes to get up.   
“Where are you going?” Matt asks, sitting up to see what his liver is doing.   
“I have had a few different ideas of how to do this but honestly right here and now feels like the best way to say what has been, not only on my mind but my heart, for way to long.” Kelly says as he pulls Matt to the edge of the bed and then gets down on one knee.   
Matt gasps as Kelly starts to speak “Matty my love for you is so strong, it has been for a long time but this last year it just exploded. “ Kelly says rubbing a hand over his face then he continues “you know I’m not good with words but I’m gonna try here. “ Kelly says, making Matt chuckle.   
“You have given me something I never thought I wanted or would ever get, a family, a true loving family. I know we haven’t done things in order but what the hell? I’m madly in love with you and I know that I want to wake up with you by my side every morning, I know that as long as I’m on this earth I want you next to me, by my side. I want to face all the hurdles that come out way together. I want to watch our kids and grandkids grow up, together. I want you to be my last everything. I can’t go another day without us being United. So Matt Casey, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and say you’ll be my husband? Will you marry me, Matty?” Kelly asks as both Matt and Kelly have tears streaming down their faces.   
“Oh, Kelly, of course I’ll marry you!”   
Matt says as he flings himself at Kelly.   
After a beat, Kelly asks “do you want the ring now or on our wedding day?” Kelly asks.  
“On our wedding day.” Matt says. 

——-  
After a lot of chatting and planning, they fell asleep intertwined in each other.


	9. Last day in vacation world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol abuse mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love. Hope you all enjoy.   
> Please review and leave kudos and follow.   
> Thanks everyone.   
> Xxx

The next morning, Matt wakes up first, he’s limbs are still intertwined with his fiancé’s.   
Fiancé.. Matt replays that word over and over again in his head, he can’t wrap his mind around that he’s finally getting everything he has ever wanted.   
Matt runs over everything they talked about the night before.   
The wedding is going to be simple and small.   
Shay will be Kelly’s maid of honor and Boden will hopefully be Matt’s best man.   
It’ll be in their back yard, Boden and Shay will hold the girls, and it’ll happen soon so Shay will still be pregnant.   
Mouch and Herman, Boden and Shay, maybe joe and Chloe, depend on how Joe is when Kelly comes back.   
They also decided that they need to find a nannie ASAP. They are both going back to 51 as of Monday.   
They wrote the text to Boden and Grissom earlier that morning. Since this is the second time Matt’s been up this morning. It’s 9am, they originally woke up at 6am, had amazing sex, then went back to bed.   
Matt starts nibbling Kelly’s ear lobe, trying to wake up the silver haired man, as there soon have to go for their spa treatments.   
“Mhmm” Kelly moans sleepily.   
Matt smiles as the the older man snuggles closer to him.   
Matt reaches under the covers to find Kelly’s naked, morning erection.   
Matt starts pumping his lover, Kelly’s eyes snap open when Matt’s tongue runs over the slit of Kelly’s head.   
“Mhmm, nice way to wake up.” Kelly moans huskily.   
“Glad you think so!” Matt says, smirking.   
Matt takes Kelly all the way in his mouth.   
Kelly moans, “ahh fuck, Matty you feel so good.” Kelly says gasping as he reaches the back of Matt’s throat.   
After a few more minutes of that Kelly says “I’m about to cum baby.” So Matt works his magic and Kelly cum’s in Matt’s throat.   
“Oh, my, Fuck…. that was amazing, but you didn’t get to cum, baby.” Kelly says panting as he cleans himself up.   
“That’s ok, after everything you have done for me not just these past few days but this last year.. I wanted to do something to say thank you for everything.” Matt says beaming at his fiancé.   
“Matty, I do everything I do for you out of pure love, thank you for appreciating it though! Also I wouldn’t change a thing about us or our life. I love you and our girls!” Kelly says smiling, then kissing Matt passionately.   
———————-  
After a beat the two men get cleaned up, showered and dressed, then they head to the spa, to see what Shay has in store for them.   
Once at the spa and they tell the desk clerk, who they are, they head into a couples massage.  
The spa assistant tells them to get naked, then to lay on the beds with a towel over them and wait for their massage therapist.   
While Matt and Kelly get undressed, Kelly says “I don’t know how I feel about someone else touching you naked.” As he walks over to Matt with a towel wrapped around his waist.   
“I know the feeling, I don’t want anyone but you touching me, either.” Matt says as Kelly leaves a love bite on the sid dog Matt’s neck close to his shoulder.   
“Well now everyone will know your mine.” Kelly says with a cocky smirk on his sexy as hell face..  
“I’m yours forever and always and I don’t care who knows it!” Matt says kissing Kelly sweetly.   
————-  
They both lay on their massage tables, that are side by side.   
“I can’t believe how fast the girls are growing, Kelly says looking sweetly into Matt’s eyes. “I know me either, and I can’t believe we are going to have twin boys soon as well.” Matt says happily.  
After chatting about their family’s for a beat, the two massage therapists come in.   
“Hi, I’m Gail, I’ll be your massage therapist.” She says to Kelly placing a light touch to Kelly’s shoulders.   
“And I’m Lacy, I’ll be your massage therapist.” Lacy says to Matt.   
“Great, nice to meet you.” Matt says with a polite smile.   
“Kelly rolls his eyes at his fiancé, Matt’s always so polite and oblivious to women flirting with him.   
Kelly on the other hand isn’t as nice, or oblivious. He doesn't want anyone but his Matty. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kelly says to Gail with a gruffness in his voice.   
Don’t get Kelly wrong they are both gorgeous women, blond, blue eyes, hourglass figure , is Gail. Then Lacy is brunette with green eyes and fit to a T. That just isn’t Kelly’s taste anymore, though. 

Gail interrupts Kelly’s thoughts by saying, where does it hurt the most sir?” Gail asks trying to get a name out of him cause he never introduced himself. Before he gets a chance to speak, he hears Matt say “his name is Kelly and I’m Matt.” Smiling over to Kelly who smiles back at him.   
“Oh okay, so Kelly where does it hurt the most?” Gail asks again.   
“My right shoulder and neck, and back.” Kelly says, Gail then puts some massage oil on Kelly’s back and her hands.   
“Matt what about you where does it hurt?” Lacy asks brushing her fingers lightly over the lower part of Matt’s back.   
“My lower back and my left shoulder.” Matt says then adds as Lacy starts working, “Kel, I didn’t know your shoulder and neck were bothering you again.” Matt says a little frustrated that Kelly wouldn’t tell him that.   
“Matty, I knew that shoulder and my neck was going to give me grief for the rest of my life, the doctors even said so, after my surgery.” Kelly says offering Matt a reassuring smile.   
“I know but still, is it good enough for you to return to work on Monday?” Matt asks .  
“Oh yeah it’ll be fine. This massage is really helping. Who knew Shay would know exactly what we needed.” Kelly says with a chuckle.   
Matt joins in on his chuckle and says, “that’s Shay for ya.”   
“What do you two do for a living?” Gail asks as she massages Kelly’s shoulder, she hits the sore spot right on making Kelly moan. Which makes her smile and Matt growl at the sound he loves hearing his lover making noise, but those noises are reserved for him and only him.   
“We are firemen. I’m a captain and he’s a lieutenant.” Matt says.   
“Oh wow, no wonder you have so many knots and sore muscles.” Lacy says working on a knot in Matt’s lower back.   
“Yea,” Kelly says and grimaces at a spot that Gail works on, on his right shoulder.  
“Babe, what was that grimace for?” Matt asks   
The word “babe” made Lacy and Gail look at each other.   
“I strained a muscle the other day when I was putting Allie in her crib. Those fucking cribs are hard to bend over the rails and gently put your baby down without waking them or dropping them.” Kelly complains making Matt chuckle.   
“Awe, babe are you going soft on me?” Matt teases   
“No, I get enough work out with you, but those cribs are a hindrance to our health.” Kelly says smiling at Matt.   
“I know they are hard to bend over, I find it hard to.” Matt tells him.   
Gail clears her throat and says “so you two are married?” She asks, making both men chuckle.   
“Not yet we are engaged though.” Kelly says proudly taking Matt’s outstretched hand.  
“Oh okay, you guys have a daughter?” Lacy asks   
“Two actually, and twin boys on the way.” Matt says happily.   
“Oh wow congratulations.” Both women say, surprised.   
“Thank you.” Both men say in unison.   
———  
After the massages they go for a swim in the pool.   
“Are you excited to go back to 51 tomorrow?” Matt asks Kelly as they rest from swimming laps.   
“Yea I am. I’m much happier now that Stella won’t be there.” Kelly says and Matt smiles.   
“Yes she’s gone. No more worries..” Matt says happily.   
——-  
Matt and Kelly walk into their house after their mini vacation and hear laughter and coos from the living area, which make both men smile.   
“Hey guys.” Kelly says as he walks in putting their bags by the steps.   
“Hey, girls look who’s home, it’s your daddies.” Shay says cooing at the girls on the floor, on their playmat.   
“How were they?” Matt asks, getting on the floor.  
“Honestly Matt, Kelly, you two have amazing little girls, they slept well and barley fussed.” Jenifer says picking Andy up and bringing her over to Kelly.  
“Well that makes daddies' hearts melt. Glad they were good for you guys.” Kelly says smiling at Andy.   
“Me too, I was worried how they would be without us.” Matt confesses.   
“They were good but Shay was always with them. I helped and so did Katie but they were great.” Jenifer says happily.   
“That’s good I’m glad, so where’s Sylvie I thought she was helping?” Matt asks curiously.   
Shay sighs and says “Herman called her early this morning to go get Stella as she was drunk as hell at Molly’s, causing a scene. Saying shit she shouldn’t be saying so she had to go and deal with that.” Shay says frowning..  
“Why is it Sylvies job to pick up the mess there?” Kelly asks   
“Sylvie said that she feels like she has to be, Stella has no one else.” Shay says then sighs and adds “Sylvie texted me an hour ago though said that Stella called Tyler and he’s coming to town, apparently he’s pissed about Stella having to transfer and about you dumping her for a man.” Shay can see Kelly fuming from across the room.   
“Mom take Andy please.” Kelly says, passing his mom the little girl.  
Once Jenifer has Andy safe in her arms Kelly goes to grab his keys, Matt’s up off the floor within seconds leaving Allie with Katie and Shay follows Matt over to Kelly.   
“Kel, don’t do what I think you're about to, she's not worth it..” Matt says rubbing his hands up and down Kelly’s arms.   
“When is this going to be over? Matt I have to do this I have to finally confront her. On my own.” Kelly says looking into Matt’s eyes.   
Matt sighs and says to Shay “when is Tyler getting here?” “Sometime in the morning. “ Shay answers.   
“Kelly I think I need to talk to Stella, and explain things. Let me do this. You stay here with the girls. I'll be back soon.” Matt says and Kelly sighs then says “ok but I’m here if you need anything, here take my car, that’ll piss her off.” Kelly says smirking   
Matt rolls his eyes and says “okay I will, I love you kel.”   
“I love you to Matt.” Kelly says.  
Matt kisses the girls and heads out but before he does, he whispers to Shay “keep an eye on him, I’m worried.” Shay nods and says “I got his back, no worries.” Matt smiles and leaves.  
——————  
Matt arrives at stellas and Sylvies apartment.   
Matt knocks, Stella opens the door, surprised she asks “what the hell are you doing here?”   
“We need to talk.” Matt says bluntly.   
“Come in, I guess.” Stella says opening the door further to let Matt in. Matt can tell she’s buzzed and he sees all the bottles laying around.   
“Stella what are you doing?” Matt asks as she takes a long swig out of the vodka bottle.   
“Drinking what does it look like?” Stella says snarky.   
“Don’t ruin your life over not being able to be with Kelly.” Matt says taking a seat on the sofa.   
“Casey you don’t get to say that as you're the one who’s able to be with him.” Stella says. She throws the vodka bottle at the wall and says “how do you think it makes me feel, knowing that you and Kelly are across town playing house?” Stella screams then adds “how would it make you feel if the roles were reversed?”   
I can’t believe that this is actually happening. You know Dawson always said kelly was going to distort my life and I wish I would have listened to her.” Stella says slouching against the wall and crying.   
“Kidd, I get that this is hard and I’m sorry we didn’t realize it sooner. But you're the one that made this all so much worse for everybody involved, than it had to have been.” Casey says kneeling in front of Stella.   
“I know, but I had no one else to go to no where to turn I was a mess and still am. Is it true you two have twin daughters?” Stella asks with tears in her eyes.  
Matt takes in a long breath, then nods, as he says “yes we do and Shays pregnant with our twin boys.” Matt says making Stella sob.   
“I never let on to people or even to Kelly but I wanted what you have. I wanted the white picket fence and big family. I’m sorry I hurt you guys I was just jealous. “ Stella explains.   
“I get that but you need to know that Kelly and I are extremely happy. Also before you hear it from someone else we are getting married, next month.” Casey tells Stella, making her son harder.   
“I can’t say I’m happy for you to. But I want Kelly to be happy. I just wished I was enough…” Stella says dining and hiccuping.   
“I know, but honestly you guys were toxic for one another. You both deserve better.” Casey says making Stella nod in agreement.   
“Yea, I guess your right.” Stella says.   
They sit there in quite for a few until Stella passes out,   
then Matt heads out.   
——————-


	10. Back at 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, shay and Kelly all head back to 51 to see a unsuspecting guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the time lines don’t add up needed it this way for the story.

The next morning, the three first responders of the house were buzzing around trying to get ready for work. Shay still had a few weeks left before she was on desk duty then on maternity leave.  
Kelly had Allie in his arms pouring himself a cup of coffee. The girls were almost three months old, their parents couldn’t believe how much they had grown in such little time. They finally made it legal that Shay was the girl's mom, she couldn’t be happier. Jennifer and Katie were going to be staying for a few more weeks, at least that’s what Kelly thought.  
Matt was going through a bunch of mail that had been piling up, with Andy in his arms, when he came across something.   
“Hey kel, did you know it is our 25th reunion of graduating the fire academy?” Matt asks turning to see his fiancé taking a sip of his coffee, while staring down at their daughter.  
“No, I didn’t. Man are we really that old?” Kelly asks, smiling fondly at the love of his life.   
“Apparently,” Matt says as Kelly walks towards Matt, sets his cup on the counter and snakes his free arm around Man's waist. Allie is Kelly’s arms and Andy in Matt’s. Kelly kisses Matt’s check sending shock waves through Matt. Man, he’ll never get tired of how Kelly makes him feel.   
“When’s the reunion?” Kelly asks   
“Tomorrow night.” Matt says then adds “apparently they are doing a dedication to the fallen firefighters from our year.” Matt quickly looks at Kelly, gaging his reaction, even though everything is good between the two now, there was a time when they weren’t okay. That was after Andy’s death, even though they named their daughter after him, it’s hard for them to talk about Andy.   
“That’s good, I wonder if heather will be there?” Kelly asks.   
Neither of them has talked to heather in almost 5 years.   
“I don’t know.” Matt says shrugging his shoulders.   
“Apparently you two don’t go on social media.” Shay says walking into the kitchen, with her overnight bag.  
“Of course we don’t.” Matt says eyeing Shay.   
“Augh, you two need to get it but anyways heather will be there and her and Andy’s oldest son will be there as well, they were both invited to the reunion.” Shay says showing Matt and Kelly the post. It’s a picture of Andy’s badge and the caption says “honoring the love of my life at his academy class reunion, with our oldest son. We love and miss you Andy.” Kelly has tears in his eyes he hasn’t been to the wall of badges in a long time. Matt sucks in a sharp breath, taking Kelly’s hand.   
“I guess they are in town already.” Kelly says as they moved to Florida after heather got out of Jail when the kids were younger.  
“I guess so.” Matt says kissing Kelly’s temple and squeezing his shoulder.   
“You guys gotta get going.” Jenifer says as she takes Andrea out of Matt’s arms and Katie takes Allison out of Kelly’s arms.   
“They will be fine don’t worry, go be safe, you three.” Jenifer says   
“Thanks mom, thanks sis, we will see you four in the morning.” Kelly says hugging his mom and sister, then kissing his girls goodbye, Matt and Shay kissing the girls goodbye as well. 

——————-  
They arrive at 51, as they all walk in there’s cheers and claps on the apparatus floor.   
Boden approaches the trio first.   
“How’s Those girls of yours?” Boden asks, shaking Casey’s hand, then Kelly’s, then he hugs Shay carefully, as her bump is more noticeable now.   
“They are amazing, they are getting so big.” Matt says proudly.   
“They already have their own unique personalities.” Kelly says smiling fondly at the thought of his daughters.   
“That’s good I’m glad, but I’m even gladder to have the three of you back. Even if it’s for a short while.” He says looking at Shay, who just shrugs her shoulders.   
“I’m glad to have you back though Kelly,” Boden says laying a hand on Kelly’s shoulder.   
“Thanks chief me too.”   
Chief leaves the trio while everyone else comes and welcomes them back. Joe and the rest of squad come up to Kelly and say “I’m sorry for how we acted, and how we didn’t have your back. We are sorry and hope you can forgive us.” Joe says, looking very ashamed of his and asquads actions.   
“Of course I can, just promise me to always have mine and Casey’s backs when it matters cause whether you guys like it or not we have two daughters at home waiting for their dads to come home safely and twin boys on the way. They can’t lose us.”   
Kelly says almost choking up at the thought of leaving Matt or their children.   
“I get it cause, chole told me this morning we are pregnant as well.” Joe says happily.   
Kelly smiles happily at Joe, he brings Joe in for a hug and says “congratulations man, there’s no better feeling in the world.”   
————-  
Once everyone welcomes the trio back, Matt slips into Bodens office.   
“Hey chief, for a minute?” Casey asks.  
“Of course, what’s up Casey?” Boden asks   
“Kelly has asked me to marry him and I was hoping you would be my best man.” Matt says smiling brighter then Boden has seen his captain smile in a very long time.   
“Of course, I would be honored.” Boden says shaking Casey’s hand.   
“Thanks chief.” Casey says.   
————-  
Matt and Kelly are chatting with the squad guys when there’s an unexpected visitor show up.   
“Hey, everyone.” The woman says.  
Shay is the first to respond; she squeals and heads over to the woman, hugging her.   
“Heather, wow it’s so nice to see you. And Ben wow haven’t you grown.” Shay says hugging them both.   
“Hi aunt Shay how are you?” Ben asks politely.   
“I’m good.” Shay says smiling brightly.   
“You're pregnant, I see.” Heather says, noticing shays bump.   
“Yea twin boys.” Shay says smiling happily.   
By now Matt and Kelly have reached heather and Ben.  
“Hey guys, how have you been?” Matt speaks first, hugging heather then Ben.   
“We’ve been good.” Heather says then after a beat adds “better than I thought we could ever end up being.” Matt smile’s weakly at her and says “I’m glad, how’s Griffin doing?” “Good he’s applying to med school.” Heather says proudly.  
“That’s awesome, so what have you been up to Ben?” Kelly asks.   
“I’m actually graduating from the fire academy this spring.” Ben says happily.   
“Wow that’s great.” Kelly says then the bells go off   
All units structure fire 1098 bleacher street.  
Dispatch announced.   
“Hey wanna tag along?” Matt asks Ben   
“Sure.” Ben says happily and goes to get into truck 81 .  
Kelly stops Matt before getting into his rig and says “be safe babe, I love you and we need you safe.”   
“I know I will be, you too. I love you kel.” Matt says and they quickly kiss.


End file.
